<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going twice, thrice, sold! by maisconbobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714994">Going twice, thrice, sold!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisconbobo/pseuds/maisconbobo'>maisconbobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird/Human Hybrids, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cat Hybrid Tsukishima Kei, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, NSFW, Other, Top Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisconbobo/pseuds/maisconbobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is not fond of animals. Damn, he's not even looking for a partner or a hybrid, but the cat chose him.</p><p>It was the cat, Tsukishima Kei, who chose him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KRTK+stans">KRTK stans</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“No!”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was all serene and peaceful not until a blasting voice echoed within the cafe. Some customers even spared a look where the voice came from— somewhere at the end-right corner of the shop. From that spot, an annoyed man with a dark pitch tone of hair is standing, more likely towering his friend by his height who sits across the table. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Huy gago, maupo ka nga! Tangina pati si Aka ginulat mo!”</strong> Shushing his friend, Koutarou aggressively waved his right hand in up &amp; down motion, telling the other to sit down. It wasn’t a glare, but he always inspects the brown owl that Kou brings with him 24/7. Its eye flaunting the greenish-blue color that glints whenever sun rays hit it. Covered with silky feathers in the shade of mocha, Aka the “Owl” is a headturner. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Puffing out his irritation, he took his seat, still scowling at his friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Bakit ba kasi galit na galit? Ano bang masama kung mag adopt ka? Buti nga tinutulungan kitang maghanap na ng sarili alaga e-”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Hindi ko sinabing tulungan mo ko.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Tangina, tigas ng tuktok mo Kuroo. Sarap mong iumpog ng multiple times.” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kasing ligalig mo na si Mama.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Eh kasi naman, nasa tamang edad ka na bakit ayaw mo pa kumuha? Hahayaan mo bang maipon lang dyan sa burat mo yang dagta mo?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Putangin— uy joke lang…<em>”  </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It is an instinct as a <em> partner </em> to protect their other half that’s why it’s normal for Aka to stretch his wings wide, readying himself to slap Kuroo after hearing the former about to spat a curse. Koutarou was fast enough to reach for Aka’s nape, calming the owl. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Oha. Talk shit against me, bubutasin ng bebe ko yang mukha mo.”</strong> There’s a smug grin across Koutarou’s face, beaming like, <em> “I’m a proud ass boyfriend here, got a protective baby. ‘Ya bitch.”. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Kita mo na? Hindi ka naman lugi dito eh. C’mon, Hindi lang talaga sa pinipilit kita para parehas na tayong hybrid owner pero kailangan naman talaga ‘to. For you to prove yourself sa lolo mo, that you deserve to be the head of your fam-” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<strong>I’m not after their bullshits. Kainin nilang lahat ‘yon.”</strong> Kuroo took a sip of his Espresso, trying his best to dodge any question that concerns <em>t</em><em>agapagmana </em> shits. People admire those who are capable of <em> taming </em> hybrids. It seems like having your own companion means you are powerful and not everyone has the potential to have <em> one. </em>You can say that it is a privilege— to possibly have a hybrid kaya nga ang iba, pinipilit. </p><p> </p><p>It is not easy to tame because it's not just about paying for the price, but you as an aspiring owner, should have an initial connection with the other and hybrids could feel it at their first glance that’s why those who are unfortunate to tame resort to force against hybrids just to own and brag it to the public. It is against the law that is why some animals that are being captured were placed under the <em> black market. </em> They are sold at a higher price which is not normal. Usually, hybrids are tagged for about ₱25,000 and that is the minimum price. Hybrids from black market range from ₱45,000 to ₱100,000. </p><p> </p><p>As for Kuroo Tetsurou, a wealthy university student, who recently just got accepted in a flying school, does not give a flying fuck. It never crossed in his mind to own one. Why would he do that? He’s not even that fond of pets, and besides napaka busy nyang tao. He doesn’t want to have a +1 sakit sa ulo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Okay, hard pass nalang sa family matters mo pero as a man at unico hijo, kailangan mo talaga yan, hoy. Ano payag ka, 2 years in service ka for government and allowance lang matatanggap mo for that 2 years o mag-a adopt ka in exchange of that?”</strong> Kuroo would be very suspicious why Koutarou kept pushing him to adopt one, but then he realizes that his friend is a veterinarian. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Of course, it’s his calling. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To protect and assure every animals’ safety—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>but Kuroo is Kuroo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aka, despite being a hybrid owl, could actually understand the conversation. He may be in his animal form, but his human form senses functions properly kaya naman hindi na nito naitago ang pag bulyaw sa irita nang marinig ang mariing pag-hindi ng kaibigan ng kanyang amo kaya’t isiniksik na lamang nito ang kanyang ulo sa leeg ni Koutarou.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Bro, puta sarap mong buhusan ng bagong pakulo na tubig. Kuroo, makinig ka. Hindi ko sinasabing si Aka ang kunin mo kasi akin lang sya, okay? Gagamitin kong example si Akababes. Hindi high maintenance ‘to alagaan. Owls are not that handful pwera nalang kapag on-heat na. Sobrang clingy nya, as in pero wala akong problema. Sarap nga- aray!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>From Koutarou’s arm, Aka gave a somewhat painful peck on Kou’s right chest before he flew away, just a short distance from the latter while glaring at him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh, bakit tinuka ka?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hahaha. Nahiya yan. Sorry na, babe!”</strong> Koutarou gave a flying kiss while rubbing the part where Aka pecked at, but the latter just hissed and roamed around the cafe. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Nahiya? Bakit?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Awit, clueless talaga.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kinakausap kita ng ayos, pepektusan na kita, Boks.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Hahaha kalma. Nahiya yun, sabi ko kasi masarap pag on-heat si Aka kahit clingy.</strong>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo’s eyebrows are near to tangle at each other as he furrows them. Koutarou raised his one brow, waiting for Kuroo’s expression to change into an enlightened one, but failed.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Yawa. Pag on-heat, term lang yan ng libog. Ibig sabihin, kailangan ako ni Aka pag on-heat. Gets mo na?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It took Kuroo a minute before his forehead eases and mouth forms into an “O” shape. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo once heard of it, that <em> on-heat </em>thing, but he never paid attention to it. He’s aware that having a hybrid means you have to fully understand your partner’s cycle, that you have to tend to the other’s sexual needs. A ping of curiousity hit his mind after realizing that Koutarou’s having sex with Aka. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kou, how is it? Uhh, doing <em> it </em>with him? And—Oh wait. Nakita mo na sya magpalit ng anyo?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Nah. Bawal yun. Laging nagpapalit si Aka sa banyo kaya ayun. I don’t have any clue how their magic works.”</strong> As Koutarou pursues his lips into thin line after answering his friend, he’s back at it— testing the waters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Tara sa adoption center? Adopt ka na.” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Utot.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Tangina mo, hirap mong paamuhin.” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Tara na, may klase pa ko.”</strong> As he took the last sip of his coffee, Kuroo checked once again his belongings, making sure nothing was missing while Koutorou dropped three whistles.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Para saan yun?”</strong> Kuroo asked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Tinatawag na si Aka.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Oh, I see.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Angas ba? Yie, naaangasan sya, kukuha na yan. Kuroo? Yiee.”</strong> Kuroo’s about to slam Kou’s face, but decided not to do it after hearing the flaps of the owl’s wings. Aka straightly landed on Koutarou’s left shoulder while rubbing his head to the latter’s temple. Kuroo silently watched the two, more likely, the <em> lovers </em>. At first, he thought that it was just Koutarou’s coping mechanism that he adopted Aka after experiencing his first heartbreak from a human; that's why it weirded him out finding that Kou got himself a hybrid.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That’s what he thought. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they walked out of the cafe and bid their goodbyes, he saw how genuinely happy his friend is, having a companion at his side. How does it feel? To have someone with you can share your good and bad times? To have someone welcome you after a dreadful day? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> ‘I don’t know…’ </em> He thought. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝟽:𝟷𝟺 𝙰𝙼<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a week since his meet-up with Koutarou, and it’s been a week since his mom’s bothering him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Tetsurou, sinasabi ko talaga sayo!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Ma, ayoko nga. Wala pa po akong plano— wait, wala<em> talaga</em> akong plano na kumuha ng hybrid, Ma naman.”</strong> After finding out he met Koutarou, tagging Aka along with them, hindi na tumigil kakakulit ang mama nito sakanya, telling him to have one. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Tetsu naman! Ilang taon ka na? 24 ka na! Ano ba balak mo?” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Mag pilot po.”</strong>  Muntik na ito masabanutan ng ina nang ngumiti ito ng pagka pilyo-pilyo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Punyeta kang bata ka! Papapasukin ba kita sa flying school kung hindi mo gusto mag piloto? Ha?!” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Early at this hour, 7:14 AM, bangayan nila ang almusal. It is a chaotic Thursday morning inside Kuroo’s household. Tetsu’s mom pointed at him while holding a knife, and he, himself devoured into the newly cooked homemade <em> tapsilog. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“mhmH , a ayong ao. (Ma, may tanong ako.) “</strong> He said while filling up his mouth non-stop with food. It was inaudible causing his mom to look at him and check, <em> ‘Why the hell does he sound like that?’ </em></p><p>  </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Tangama mo! Lunukin mo nga yang kinakain mo bago magsalita! Laki-laki mong tao, para kang bata!”</strong> There she saw her son, cheeks about to combust because of too much food. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo only gave an eye-smile before chugging up his coffee. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ehem, ayan okay na ma. Sabi ko kako, may tanong ako.” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ano ba ‘yon?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Bakit nyo ‘ko gustong magkaroon ng hybrid? Dahil ba kina lolo?”</strong> She thought it was some kind of nonsense question, but it made her turn-off the stove. She faced Kuroo, trying to observe his expression, and all she saw was a stern look. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She sighs in defeat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She removed her apron and quickly joined Kuroo, taking a seat next to him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Nak, pangungunahan na kita. Labas ang lolo mo dito. Kung ikaw wala kang pakialam sa pwede mong mamana, ako rin wala.”</strong> Not all chaotic scenes are distressing. Some are wonderful, just like now. </p><p> </p><p>Laughters echoed throughout the house though it was just him and his mom. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kala ko dahil sa mamanahin eh.” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hindi ah. Aanhin ko yun? May sugar daddy naman ako.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Ma, ano ba yan! Buti hindi nayayamot si papa sainyo, tawag mo ‘don sugar daddy.”</strong> Pailing-iling na kumuha ng tapa si Kuroo habang inaasar ang nanay nya. </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Aba, sugar daddy talaga yon. May sariling negosyo naman ako pero ni-minsan, hindi yun nagpalampas sa mga kailangan ko, natin, sa araw-araw. Such a great provider, ika nga nila.”</strong> Kuroo spared a look at his mom, seeing her smile while explaining to him. A quick recall crossed to his mind. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A picture of Koutarou and Aka last week. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sharing smiles,</p><p> </p><p>Having a partner,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Having someone. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ma, bakit Hybrid? I mean, alam ko naman yung reason nyo kung bakit. Wala pa <em> ulit </em>ako napapakilala sainyo, and you want me to get a life. So, kung magjowa na ba ulit ako ng tao, okay na?” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Ayaw!”</strong> It sounds like a hundred feet of unyielding <em> ‘no’ </em>he heard from his mom. </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Galit na galit, Ma? Kalma, ang puso mo aba.”</strong> He knows where he’s mom coming from. Kailangan nga ba ulit <em> ‘yon?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ah.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Last year. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That was the time he lost his respect for himself. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He thought Alisa would be the girl that he'd wait in the aisle. For 4 years they have been together, he didn’t know that last 2 years on their relationship,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She’s in someone's arms already. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kung hindi pa nakita ni Kuroo sa mall ang kasintahan nya na may nakaakbay sakanyang iba, hindi pa nya malalaman na matagal na palang wala sa kanya ang puso ng dalaga. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was suffocating for him to see Alisa with another but he did not confront her. He decided to keep it to himself and act like nothing happened. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stupid, isn’t? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Duon nya napagtanto na kaya pala hindi na nagpapasabay ang dalaga sakanya umuwi, hindi na nagpapasundo, maiikli na lamang ang mga reply at halos hindi na magpangkita. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Iba na ang sinasamahan,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Iba na ang kausap,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Iba na ang inuuwian. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Malinaw pa sa isipan nya kung paano sya nagmakaawa— kung paano sya nakiusap at lumuhod sa harapan nya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bal? Saan ako nagkamali? M-may nagawa ba ‘kong kinagalit mo? Bal, pl-please naman oh.”  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes glistening as his tears covered those. Cold and trembling hands reached Alisa's finger while the latter only looked at him with no traces of love.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kuroo. Enough na, please? Sorry. I mean, let me be honest. You are too good for me. You are too much for me and I cannot handle that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kuroo’s shoulder shrudders aggressively as he can’t grasp to inhale anymore.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Saan a-ako sumobra? Please baby le-let me fix it p-lease….”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For fuck’s sake, please stop! You keep visualizing me with you in the future, you always tag me to meet your mom, you always ask for family dinner— Kuroo, listen to me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From her raging tone, Alisa bent down to level with Kuroo’s face, looking at him straightly in the eyes.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t even see you in my future. You know what? You look forward too much. Nakakakainis na, Kuroo.”  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“You don’t have to ask, Kuroo. You know why I prefer Hybrids. The last thing that they could do is to hurt their partner.”</strong> Kuroo’s mom looked at him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kung trip nyo Hybrids, bakit si papa pinili mo?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ano ka, hybrid ‘yon.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Utot, ma. Anong hybrid? Sinasabi mo dyan?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hybrid yon. Animal ‘yang tatay mo. Hayop ugali pag nakainom ah.”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And so the dining area got filled with laughter. Kuroo always valued this kind of moment with his mom. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He treasures all the words,</p><p> </p><p>Teachings, </p><p> </p><p>And suggestions.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝟹:𝟶𝟿 𝙿𝙼</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“... And I hope you guys understood what I said a while ago. We’ll see you next meeting, class dismissed.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Grunts were heard inside the 4 corners of ALT 204 classroom. Kuroo felt like he’s having a migraine after the 6-hours straight lecture in Air Law. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Pst. Atsu, Tara mag beef pares.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Wait, tawagan ko lang si Samu.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Unti-unti nagsilabasan ang mga kaklase nito sa kwarto habang naka halumbabang hinihintay ni Kuroo na matapos si Atsumu. He’s getting bored as the latter gets longer talking on his phone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: “Pinakain mo ba ‘yan?” </em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>S: “Oo nga! Kulit mo naman eh. Sabay sila ni Sunarin kumain.” </em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: “Good good. Ano na ginagawa nila ngayon?” </em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>S: “Natutulog nang magkatabi.” </em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: </em> <em>“Awit. Send pic nung dalawa dali! Kain lang kami tas uwi na.” </em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>S: “Walang may pake.” </em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A: “Putangina mo. Bye na!” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsu happily ended the call while waiting for something to pop from his screen. Kuroo heard the conversation of the twins as the older put it on the loudspeaker. He observed his friend getting giddliy happy as a <em> ‘ting!’ </em>came.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Putangina. Ang cute ng bebe ko yawa fuck fuck fuc—”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hoy, ano yan?”</strong> Kuroo moved his seat closer to Atsumu. As he reached the vacant seat on Atsu’s left, he got welcomed by a photo of two foxes sleeping. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Pre, eto oh! Tamo, ‘Yang Corsac, yang parang singkit, kay Kambal….”</strong> Atsumu zoomed the picture and focused on the grayish colored fox who sleeps while its nose stuck on the other’s belly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Tapos itong white, Arctic fox, akin yan. Cute ‘no?”</strong> Kuroo watches his friend how he giggles over the picture.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Hybrid owner ka pala?”</strong> His mood from bored changed in a snap as he found out that Atsumu <em> got one too.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Atsu hummed in response as he started to pack up his things. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Oo. Wala talaga akong plano kaso nakita ko yan sa black market. Brodie, kung nakita mo lang itsura nya ‘don, hindi ka talaga magdadalwang isip na bilhin agad sya.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Bakit?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“50/50 na si Kita ‘non. Hindi sya mabenta-benta ng government kasi Arctic animal nga. Kakaiba sya sa usual Hybrids. Yung living environment nya, yung pagkain nya, needs nya-- lahat unusual. Nadala yan sa black market kasi rare type, mataas ang bentahan. Maraming may gusto kaso si Kita yung may ayaw sa buyer, kinakagat nya. Ang ending? Binubugbog.”</strong> As they walked out of the room, Kuroo unconsciously listened in every word.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ilegal sa black market, hindi ba? Bawal yun diba? Parang sinuportahan mo na rin yung maling negosyo, against the law.” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Mali nga pero bakit hindi nila maligtas yung mga hybrid na araw-araw ay nasa bingit ng kamatayan? Kapag hindi nila mabenta, parang facade na nga lang yung sinasabi nilang binabalik nila sa natural habitat yung mga hayop. Lahat naman kasi ng mga pinapakawalan nila, makikita mo sa black market.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘He makes sense…’ </em>Kuroo thought. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And besides, lahat ng hawak ng government paniguradong may bibili na. Eh sa black market, kung hindi minamaltrato ng mga tauhan, yung mga owner naman mismo yung nananakit sakanila. In this way, may naisalbang buhay ako, hindi ba?” </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na namalayan ni Kuroo na halos palabas na sila ng campus. Somewhere down in his heart and mind, he wanted to take a look. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wants to know how Hybrids look like from the black market. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> “Yung kay Osamu, sa black market din galing?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Oo.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Magkano silang dalawa?”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>“Yung total? Hmmm alalahanin ko, wait lang.”</strong> As they took the left path heading to <em> hepa lane (food stalls), </em>Atsumu recalled the price of the two.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ayun! Naalala ko na, discounted na kami ng ₱32,000 ‘don. Bale,  ₱218,000.”  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>'Putangina, dalawang sem ko na yun ah.' </em> Kuroo said to himself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days came with nothing new. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Doing endless schoolworks, going home on weekends, eating instant noodles for the whole week. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It tastes shit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yawa, pagod na ‘ko.” </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Masyado kang dukdok dyan sa acads. Konting chill naman dyan uy.” </b>Koutarou said. Kuroo crashed into Bokuto’s condo with a short notice and the latter don’t mind it at all. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Si Aka ba? Tulog? Baka magulat ‘yon andito ako.” </b> They are currently feasting over bags of Piattos and a couple of Smirnoff. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Hindi yun. Asa kwarto ko lang yun, iniwan kong kumakain ng mga buto.” </b>Kuroo nods as his friend answers him. Iginala nito ang kanyang paningin sa loob ng tirahan ng kaibigan. It is spacious, and somewhat designed according to Aka’s most comfortable environment. There are numerous hanging plants and greens are every corner. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Plantito ka pre? Hahaha ayos ah.” </b>Kuroo took a sip after commenting on Koutarou’s pad. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Go green tayo ‘no hahaha.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As they talk about random stuff, they were interrupted when a loud thud was heard, followed by a creak of an opening door. Both of them looked in the same direction. </p><p> </p><p>With widened eyes, Kuroo saw a figure coming out from Koutarou’s room. Wearing in a large sweater and pajama, he saw for the very first time,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aka in human form. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Keiji! Bakit</b> <b>—</b> <b> huh? Teka, Bakit ka nag transform? Anong meron? Okay ka lang ba?” </b>Koutarou hurriedly went to Aka. Kuroo can’t seem to process what he’s seeing right now. </p><p> </p><p><b>“May narinig ako kaluskos ng chichirya, penge ako.” </b>Akaashi said with his sparkly eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, a whipped boyfriend can’t say no. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Akala ko naman kung ano dahilan mo. Tara nga ‘don!” </b>Koutarou intertwined his hands over Keiji’s as they walked together where Kuroo sits. </p><p> </p><p>The latter still can’t remove the amusement in his face as this is the first time he saw Keiji in another form.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Aka? Kilala mo ba ‘ko? Ako yung—“ </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Ikaw yung tropa ni Koutarou na ayaw mag alaga ng hybrid. Yeah, I remember you.” </b>Kuroo and Koutarou can’t figure out from Aka’s tone if he’s sarcastic or not, but it sent Kuroo to the highest form of embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Sensya naman. Hindi naman kasi talaga ako nagbabalak pa talaga eh.” </b>Kuroo answered while handing over a sour-cream flavored Piattos to Aka which was gladly accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou took his seat as Aka hurriedly took his too— in Kou’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>Walang bakas ng pagkahiya sa itsura ni Aka. Prenteng-prente na nakaupo sa kandungan ng binata habang minamantakan ang chichirya. Koutarou’s cheeks turned crimson red as he looked into his friend. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Ang kalat nyong mag-amo.” </b>Kuroo snorts.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Sus, wala ka lang malalandi.” </b>Aka retorts. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Kou, taray pala ng bebe mo ‘no?” </b>Aka looked sharply to Kuroo as he heard his comment about him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Ganyan nga ‘yan. Natatarayan din ako nyan eh hahaha— aray!” </b>Kuroo saw how Aka fights back whenever Kou teases him when he’s in animal form. The owl uses its beak to take his revenge, but he was caught by Aka’s action as he bit Koutarou’s neck.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Bakit may pagkagat…” </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Babe, sakit nun ah.” </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Pagtulungan nyo pa ‘ko.” </b>Aka may be in his human form, but he sometimes crosses over his attitude. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just like now, Aka is more sensitive as an owl, but he manifests it in his human form. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kuroo, paabot tissue.” </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo found the tissue box under the center table and kindly gave it to Keiji. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Nga pala Tets. Samahan mo ‘ko sa Sabado.” </b>Koutarou snaked his arms around Keiji’s waist as he looked over his friend.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ano meron?” </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Yung colleague ko, nagpapacheck ng mga Hybrid. Nagbabalak kumuha pero sabi tignan daw muna nya ano available eh kaso sa Sabado din napatapat yung seminar na aattendan nya. Nakisuyo sakin eh, umoo na ko.” </b>Koutarou mumbled while munching in his food.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sa black market?”</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Uy hindi ah, sa adoptio— aba.” </b>Kuroo stopped drinking his beer as Koutarou gave him a look.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, puta bakit ba?”</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>“Ako pa sinabihan mong pupunta ng black market. Hibang, malamang sa legal tayo. Bakit kaya black market ang nabanggit? Siguro pumunta ka na ‘don ‘no?!” </b>Koutarou pointed his index finger to Kuroo while Keiji judged him hard. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Hoy, hindi! Napagkwentuhan lang namin nung kaklase ko nung isang araw, yung kanya daw kasi sa black market nakuha.” </b>Kuroo explained.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou’s mouth opened in agape as he heard the information. Everybody knows that it is prohibited, but some are quite outrageous to continue transacting on non authorized businesses. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Dapat pinagsabihan mo. Alam mo naman yung tama eh.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Kou, last year pa yata nila nakuha yung dalawang alaga nila. Alam naman nyang mali pero I heard his reason why he chose to avail from black market. Alam kong alam mo rin kalakaran kung saan nila nakukuha yung mga binebenta nila.” </b>Kuroo is about to swig his drink when he found out that he already finished his first bottle. </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>Aka, who is busy eating, stopped midway after hearing Kuroo. </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>There was an eerie silence between the three of them, so Keiji took the chance to break the atmosphere. </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p><b>“Yung mga hybrid na hindi nabebenta, pinapakawalan lang din nila tapos kukunin ng black market. Ayaw i-keep ng officials kasi kapag nagtagal kami sakanila, gastusin pa kami. Kung hindi dumating si Koutarou ‘nung araw na ‘yon….” </b>Koutarou, who’s been taking good care of Aka for two years, just had his first time hearing Keiji to open up. </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p><b>“Kung hindi dumating si Kou nung araw na ‘yon, kung hindi nya ‘ko nakita, matagal na siguro akong wala….” </b>Aka grabbed the bottle in Koutarou’s hand and took a sip.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>“You see, Kuroo. We were meant to die with no one else beside us. When I changed into human form for the first time, it was unintentional. I unconsciously changed kasi that was the mark that I my built is fully grown, and I have no control to stop in changing forms. There were people who witnessed it and thought of me as a monster. That’s the time I got my first injuries too. Years passed nakita ko nalang na unti-unti hinuhuli yung mga tulad ko. I don’t know  what kind of social construct was embedded in the minds of people, but I saw how each of them are after us. Yun pala naging social status symbol na kami.” </b>Aka tried his best to say it without buckling his voice, but deep inside he’s hurt. </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>Koutarou and Kuroo did not attempt to interrupt despite making Aka himself a short break from speaking.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>“Bihira makahanap ng totoong mag-aalaga samin, but if we got to find one, we willingly put our lives on the line.” </b>This is the last line he said before munching back again on his chips. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><b>“Aka, what do you mean by that?” </b>Koutarou asked.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p><b>“I offer my life to protect you. Leaving the adoption center with me is the greatest blessing I’ve ever had.” </b>Kuroo watched Koutarou as the latter hugged Aka as tight as possible. Mumbles of sweet words lingered within the unit, and it didn’t mind Kuroo at all. </p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>He smiled at the sight of his two friends, but his mind dwells. It seems like the crows have turned into white.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p><em> ‘Should I try it?’  </em>He thougth. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 (A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo is not fond of animals. Damn, he's not even looking for a partner or a hybrid, but the cat chose him.</p><p>It was the cat, Tsukishima Kei, who chose him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s way more invested in this <em> one </em>than completing his essay that only lacks 1 paragraph. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aka’s words from last time bugged him, so he mended it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s deep dark in his room, and only the light from his laptop screen gives the sign that he’s awake. For Pete’s sake, it is 12:03 AM, and he’s squinting his eyes hard to scan carefully on the Google results after entering his concern that is written on the search box. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>𝚆 𝚑 𝚊 𝚝   𝚑 𝚢 𝚋 𝚛 𝚒 𝚍   𝚏 𝚒 𝚝 𝚜   𝚢 𝚘 𝚞?</p><p> </p><p><b>“Alin… alin ang dapat….” </b>He kept scrolling, not giving interest to dogs, rabbits, fox, etc. He’s been doing this for straight 3 hours, and still can’ t seem to find the “perfect” animal for him. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Tumulad nalang kaya ako kay Boks?” </b>He looks dumb while talking to himself. He swore that he will never get one, but there he is, about to throw tantrums as he can’t find any interest in the list. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Ugh, no. Tangina bakit ang hirap nito…” </b>He’s having second thoughts if he should scroll more, but he’s not feeling it anymore. He decided to close the tab straighly slump over the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Resting his left cheek on the sheets while facing the enormous glass wall that showcases the city lights from the 12th floor, he realized what he did. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Sabi ko hindi ako kukuha eh….” </b> He’s not really planning, <em> yet, </em>but he cannot neglect the fact how he wanted to be happy like Atsumu and Koutarou. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi man nya aminin, may mga pagkakataong sumagi na sa kanyang isipan kung dapat na nga ba syang kumuha o hindi pero mas nangingibabaw parin ang pag hindi nito. </p><p> </p><p>Ayaw nyang dumating sa punto na malaman ng mga kamag anak nya na may hybrid na ito— kung magkataon. Masakit makarinig ng mga paratang tulad ng  “<em> Mga mukhang pera naman ang pamilyang ‘yan!” </em> at <em> “Mga sipsip lang.”. </em> </p><p> </p><p>That’s the real reason why he doesn’t want to own a hybrid. Ni isa sa angkan nila ay wala pang nagmamay-ari ng mga ito. Mailap ang mga hayop sakanila, pwera kay Kuroo na hindi naman nya pinapaalam kahit kanino— kahit sa mga magulang at ate nya. Kuroo won’t have a problem to have kung hindi lang ginawa ng lolo nila na basis ang pag-adopt. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kapag may isa sainyong nakapagdala ng alaga, sakanya ko ibibigay lahat ng naipundar ko.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Given the fact that some of his relatives aren’t going well with him ay hindi na ito nagtangkang makisali sa trip ng lolo nito kaya nga ayaw nyang kumuha dahil iisipin ng iba na he’s after the deal. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But he cannot trade it for his happiness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Saturday 4:09 PM </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Bakit sarado…”</strong> The three of them inside Kou’s Chevrolet scanned the building in front of them with signage hung on the door, “Sorry, We’re Close!”.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Akala ko 24/7 silang bukas?”</strong> Kuroo asked as he lowered the window in the shotgun. Aka seats on the back while munching on his third tuna onigiri.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong>“Akala ko rin hahahaha.”</strong> Koutarou fished out his phone, probably will talk to his colleague. </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Uy, tawagan ko lang kaibigan ko ah.”</strong> As soon as Koutarou went out, Aka started to ask Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You’re planning ‘no?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Ha?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Keiji did not repeat himself. He only stretched his right arm, offering an onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Kain oh.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Ah, thank you.”</strong> The latter accepted the food gratefully. Aka sensed something from Kuroo when they picked him up in front of his condominium. </p><p> </p><p><strong>“I’ll ask Kou na dun nalang tayo sa black market para makapili ka.”</strong> He’s about to bite not when he hears Aka telling him something that sounds <em> ridiculous. </em> He turned his head to look at Aka, who’s chewing on his <em> Okaka.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ako? Bakit ako?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“I know that you are giving second thoughts on adopting a hybrid. I just feel that you are considering na.”</strong> Aka is always straightforward. He blunts whatever crosses in his mind that he thinks that it's worth to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Hala uy, hind—”</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yo, nagkasundo kami nung ka-work ko na next week nala—” </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong>“Tara sa black market.”</strong> Hindi pa halos nakaka pwesto ng ayos si Koutarou pagpasok ng sasakyan nang magsalita si Aka. Nagkatinginan si Kuroo at Koutarou dahil sa sinambit nito.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Aka, bakit pupunta ng black market? Nagsabi na si Washio na next—”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Not for your friend, but for Kuroo.”</strong> Kuroo felt like he was arrested the way the couple looked at him, but for two different reasons. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Koutarou took his seat, he quickly put on his seatbelt and raised an eyebrow to Kuroo while Aka ducked his head in the middle of the two, giving a double meaning look at the latter. </p><p> </p><p><strong>“Oy hindi nga sabi. Boks, si Aka naka isip ‘non hindi ako.”</strong> Kuroo, in full defense, did his best to give the two an eye contact trying to deliver a message of “ <em> Seryoso ako please, wag ako pota. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“No. Koutarou, tara na.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Ha? Wag na A—”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Kapag sumunod ka, may sexy time mamaya.”</strong> Kuroo is about to slap himself after hearing Aka bargaining with Koutarou, but what made him even more dumbfounded is because of Koutarou’s answer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Wag na tayo magchismisan at mata-traffic pa tayo papunta sa black market, let’s go mga bibe.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Putangina.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Kuroo kung saan nagpasikot-sikot ang kaibigan nito sa pagmamaneho.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Bakit ang daming tao? Parang asa peryahan lang ah.”</b> Once they stepped out of the car, ito agad ang unang napansin ni Kuroo. The place looked lively, but you’ll be bothered by the cries of various animals. </p><p> </p><p><b>“First time mo lang ba nakarating dito, Boks?” </b>Kuroo asked. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Hindi. Ilang beses na ‘ko nakapunta dito. Tinitignan ko mga status ng mga hybrid dito in disguise.” </b> Koutarou answered as he removed his jacket and wore it over Aka’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou is about to hold Aka's hand when he asks Kuroo something. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Kuroo, may dala ka bang pera?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na malaman nina Kuroo at Koutarou kung tanga ba talaga sila o sadyang nakakatanga ang mga lumalabas sa bibig ni Keiji.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Uh, cards lang. Wala akong dala na cash.” </b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Okay lang yan. Magkano estimate sa laman ng cards mo?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Aka, mangungutang ka ba kay Kuroo? Actually, marami akong pera so—” </b>For the nth time, Koutarou was interrupted again. </p><p> </p><p><b>“May auction ngayon and yung mga naririnig nyong ingay, iyak yon ng mga hybrid. They cannot choose anymore kung kanino nila gustong magpa ampon. This is about money, so whoever pays the most, sakanya mapupunta yung hybrid. I’m asking you kung magkano kasi I wanna know kung kaya mo bang sumabay sa subastahan?” </b>Kou may have been there several times pero never nya pa naexperience na makakita ng subasta ng black market.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Sa pagkaka tanda ko, every year may subasta. I didn’t know na masasaktuhan natin na ngayon pala ‘to…” </b>It was Aka who took Kou’s hand to intertwined. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Kuroo. Save one, please.” </b>Kung tutuusin, wala na naman talagang kaso kay Kuroo na mag-ampon na. Totoo rin ang hinuha ni Keiji na nag kokonsidera na ito na mag-alaga. It’s just that he doesn’t know where to start. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi mahilig sa hayop,</p><p> </p><p>Walang amor sa hayop,</p><p> </p><p>Walang pake sa mga hayop. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s no single shot of love he has for pets. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>“I’ll try.”</b> Maybe the orbits had lapses? A misalignment of stars? No one knows. </p><p> </p><p>All they know is that they’re heading inside the auction hall while Koutarou is smiling like a fucking proud dad. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>“What the fuck…” </b> One thing that crossed in Kuroo’s mind after entering the hall is that it looked like a circus. </p><p> </p><p>The hall is spacious with lots of tables and chairs, aakalain mong parang may reception ng newly wed couples, but what bothers him the most is the enormous wall where the stage lies beside it. </p><p> </p><p>It was a stack of cages with animals on it, rummaging inside while shouting in despair. It has the same surface area as a wall of a two-storey building.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Those hybrids that are on display will be auctioned. The list contains the rarest breed. Kapag may hindi naibenta, baka gamitin nalang sila for organ transplant.” </b>Aka sighed as he explained it to Kuroo and Koutarou. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s expressions are all readable the moment they reach the hall. He was undeniably displeased with the things he had been hearing and seeing. The three of them quickly sat on their spot, table 9. A bouncer gave a while ago a stub number where they can settle themselves. </p><p> </p><p>A buzzing sound echoed within the vicinity,and for Koutarou and Kuroo, who does not have any clue on why people around them applauding for nothing. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Anong nangyayari?”</b> </p><p> </p><p><b>“Magsisimula na.” </b> Aka drank the iced tea that was served by butler when they took their seats a few minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo made his eyes busy, checking and observing the sight he’s seeing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>“Bunch of well-heeled people.” </em> </b>He thought. </p><p> </p><p>His bullet train of thoughts was cut off when a voice echoed throughout the hall. </p><p> </p><p><b>“It’s a pleasant evening to each and everyone of us! Wow, I see lots of familiar faces tonight? There’s Mr. De Guzman and Mr. Calisto! Good evening to you gentlemen!” </b>A man with a build of a middle aged and a height that plays between 165 to 170 cm appeared in the center stage.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Well, I see new faces here. Welcome to our lovely subastahan. Hope to see you walk out of this area with a hybrid with you!”</b> The sounds of clap filled the vicinity-- and the three of them didn’t like it. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Fuckers. Our lives in exchange for money? Tangina nyo…” </b>Aka isn’t doing well. He’s constantly getting ticked off by the cheers and remarks he’s hearing. </p><p> </p><p>Koutarou reached for Keiji’s nape and gently soothed it to calm the latter. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Wag na natin patagalin ang event, let me drop the first choice. Who’s a dog lover here? Anyone? Oh good I’m seeing lots of paddle being raised, but I haven’t told you the breed. It is a Mudi! C’mon, show me your eagerness!” </b>Kuroo shivered as he heard the first bid of P100,000. He intently observed the faces of the bidders. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their halo screams gluttony. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi mawari ni Kuroo kung paano nya nakayanang panoorin at pakinggang lahat ng mga pagmamakaawa ng mga nabebentang hybrid. </p><p> </p><p>Ilan na nga ba ang nabayaran? </p><p> </p><p>3?</p><p> </p><p>4?</p><p> </p><p>Ah, anim na.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Kuroo, it’s been ages. Wala ka pa bang gusto?” </b>Aka is way more determined to make his boyfriend’s friend to have one. At least, one could sleep peacefully after staying in a dungeon of hell for many years. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo, on the other hand, still can’t feel the connection he’s looking for. He felt sorry to those that were handed to heartless people. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not yet. Don’t worry, hindi tayo aalis na wala akong bitbit.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Fuck thank the heavens. You sound hundred percent sure.” </b>Koutarou wanted to punch Kuroo but he knows that this isn’t the right place and time to joke. </p><p> </p><p>Nabalik ang atensyon nilang tatlo nang magsalita muli ang host. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Grabe. 6 in total, all clear! We told you, kakaiba ang line up namin for this year’s auction, and it shows, but hey we’re just getting started. The next in the list is….</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A cat.”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>“Uy ayan dali may bago.” </b>Koutarou said. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Anyone like cats? Here we have one of the rarest breeds in the world. Heard of Turkish Angora?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cats are on the last part of Kuroo’s list, but something kicked his curiosity as the crowd woes and got wild after hearing the breed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ano meron?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Gagi. Rare type yan, brad. Ang alam ko nga extinct na yan eh. Astig nyan, magkaiba kulay ng dalawang mata.” </b>Koutarou said as his tone shows anticipation while waiting for the host to reveal the hybrid. </p><p> </p><p><b>“I present to you a 9-month old Turkish Angora! </b> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <b>is enveloped in a clean and clear white fur and has a pair of yellow eyes. You see, Angoras do have a common pair called odd eyes, but as what I’ve said a while ago, we are bringing you the best of all the best.” </b>A man came out from the curtains, pushing a cart with a cage on it. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo saw how people around him lost their shit and raised their paddles as possible as they could. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Kuroo, look!” </b> Keiji hurriedly tapped his shoulder the moment the host removed the cloth that covered the cat. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi maitatanggi ang pagkabog ng dibdib ng binata nang makita ang mapupungay na mga mata ng pusa. Tila ba’y naka halukipkip ang buong katawan nito, halatang takot sa mga tao. </p><p> </p><p>The man removed the cage to show to the audience a clearer look of the cat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ako! I’ll take him! P150,000!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Steal! P250,00!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Okay, okay! Calm down, gentlemen. One at a time, grabe. You guys love this cat that much?” </b>A covetous smile arose in the host’s face, knowing that he’ll make a lot of money out of the one-of-a-kind cat. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Okay, now. I want to see people inside of the hall raising their paddles to know who’s the most interested to have </b> <b> <em>him!” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>“Him? Kuroo, lalaki yung pusa. Gusto mo ba?” </b>Koutarou asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sees from his perspective how most of the men want to have that cat,</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And he knows that they’ll just use him as an accessory. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Kuroo, c’mon get that cat!” </b>Keiji retorted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Teka lang! Nakikiramdam ako, tsaka may nag bid for 250,000! Ang mahal na!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Pautangin ka ni Babe!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Hala, babe. Te-teka, bakit ako?” </b>Nataranta bigla si Koutarou nang marinig ang pag alay ng nobyo nito sakanya. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Shut up! Hey, skank! I’ll take him for P300,000.” </b> Napallingon ang tatlo sa lalaking <em> (more likely a dirty old man) </em>sumigaw nang pagka lakas-lakas. </p><p> </p><p>The host whistled as he heard how the starting money grows bigger. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Mr. Cruz laid P300,000! Anyone? Who wants to fight that amount?” </b>Sound of disappointment from the crowd echoed as the majority of them cannot go beyond that amount. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo watches how the cat’s eyes glisten in tears. With much observance ay nagulat ito nang tumingin ito sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know that an eye-contact would push him to gamble bids. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a pang in his heart seeing how afraid that cat is, and imaging what are the possible cases could happen if <em> he </em>would be handle over to Mr. Cruz made him feel like a shit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Last Call?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Kuroo! Take the ca—”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Steal. P500,000.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Samu’t-saring mga komento ang narinig nang itaas ni Kuroo ang paddle nito, bidding the cat for a half a million. Binigyan ng masamang tingin ni Mr. Cruz si Kuroo nang higitan nito ang presyong inilapag nya. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it didn’t stop the former.</p><p> </p><p><b>“P750,000. Fucking close the bid!” </b>Mr. Cruz became more agitated when he heard someone is also after the cat. Nagpantig ang tenga ni Kuroo nang mapagtanto nyang hindi basta-basta bibitawan ni Cruz ang pusa. That’s the time he became hesitant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“P750,000 from Mr.Cruz! Okay, who’s the new lad who sets his eyes on our beloved cat, hm? What do you think? Still want to play fire?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Brad, ano balak mo?” </b>Koutarou asked as he stood up watching the cat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Close it, for Pete’s sake! He’s just a mere, looking like a broke student, who wants to brag about hybrids. Just give that fucking cat to m-” </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“1. 5 million. If that bastard bids higher, I’ll double it.” </b>It wowed the audience as Kuroo safely secured the cat. He stared at Mr Cruz who seemed pissed at him. Kuroo bowed at him as a form of greeting, or may an insult.  </p><p> </p><p>Magsasalita na sana ang host nang biglang tumakbo ang pusa pababa ng stage at walang ano-ano’y nag tungo ito kay Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Oh my God.” </b>Keiji watches how the Angora squeezes himself between Kuroo’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo, on the other hand, is in a shocked state as he watches how the collared cat scratches its face against his leg. Yumuko ito at kinarga ang pusa. Sa pag angat nya rito ay nagpantama ang kanilang paningin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s no point in lying. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi itatanggi ni Kuroo kung gaano kalakas ang kabog ng dibdib nito nang nagkatitigan silang dalwa. Kita nya kung paano napaltan ang maluha-luha nitong mata ng kinang. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Meow.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Putangina.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo felt like his heart would combust in no time as he found the cat so adoring. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Oh wow. We surpassed a million mark. Now! Who’ll fight this oh so called broke student?” </b>Wala ng natangkang magtaas ng paddle. Even Mr. Cruz decided to sit down out of frustration. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Anyone? No one?”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tila wala nang narinig si Kuroo nang inihilig na ng pusa ang katawan nito sa balikat nya. </p><p> </p><p>He felt warm. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“We’re going twice,”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kuroo carried him with so much care as if he’ll break him down if he did something wrong. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“thrice,”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He took his seat and started to pet the white fur on his chest. He hears small whimpers, more likely cries. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“sold! Congratulations for having the Turkish Angora!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd applause as they witnessed a wonderful bidding over a single hybrid. Kuroo doesn't need cheers as his attention is solely given to the cat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Welcome to your new home, baby. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Change of plans! This is not the last chapter. I analyzed the number of words and it seems that the whole chapter 2 will reach 5k+ (or baka close to 6K), and knowing my pace, kung hihintayin kong magka free time ako to write that whole 6K, baka next 2 mos pa (pisting yawa). Nauubusan ako ng writing cells and sometimes ayoko talaga mag sulat para hindi ko masagad sarili ko. I'm taking good care of the spark that I have in writing kaya sometimes I don't update. Sorry, wala pa ditong bantutan. Sa next na talaga HAHAHAHA -sai!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kachow, alay ko 'to for KRTK stans! 2 chapters lang naman 'to so expect bantutan after nito hihi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>